Cu drag
by DANYMARY
Summary: Ador sa ma joc cu el in gluma si sa-i fiu apropiata, dar sentimentele mele au crescut si trebuia sa ma indepartez... Stiu, un summary rau, dar poate va place.. va invit sa-l cititi :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Buna, ma numesc Hinata Hyuga. Nu sunt o persoana speciala, chiar ma consider o umbra care trece neobservata pe langa toata lumea. Sunt pitica, prea slaba si chiar mult prea alba. Nu ma consider o persoana frumoasa, imi place sa-mi petrec ziua linistita si singura. Nu-mi place sa vad persoane triste, poate de aceea incerc sa ma apropii discret si sa le zambesc, imi place sa vad lumea zambind, chiar daca eu nu pot sa zambesc sincer. In clasa eram mai mereu tacuta, vorbesc doar cu Sakura si Ino, doar ele ma pot intelege. A da, si-mi place de un baiata, nu va spun cum il chema. Sta in spatele meu in partea stanga la ore, asa ca pot sa mai intorc capul si sa-l privesc din cand in cand.<p>

Este o persona destul de adormita, asta mi aminteste de ora de romana:

_"-Si cum ziceam..._

_Profesorul care mereu vorbeste ceva, cand nimeni nu-l asculta. Ora asta e destul de plictisitoare, nu prea sunt atenta la ceea ce spune, chiar daca par atenta. Arunc o privire in spate, cum ma asteptam doarme. E asa dragut, chiar daca nu pretinde asta. Mereu ma joc/harjonesc cu el prin pauze, ne intelegem destul bine. Este un baiat care-si pierde repede concentrare daca nu-l intereseaza ceva. Mereu il enervez si nici azi nu e o exceptie. Iau o hartie si o fac mototol, ma uit atent sa nu ma vada profesorul si ii arunc hartia. El sare un pic speriat, nu dormea, iar profesorul se intoarce supar. Ii da o privire si ii cere sa paraseasca sala, acesta accepta si ia nevinovat foaia de jos si iese din clasa. Nu stiu ce o fi facut pe hol, dar stiu ca atunci cand am iesit afara el acolo cu fata lui de inocent asteptandu-ma.._

_Imediat ce l-am vazut asa calm mi-am dat seama ca ceva e putred si am inceput sa alerg spre biblioteca._

_-Stai pe loc ca nu scapi.._

_-P-pai prinde-ma!_

_Alerg repede, dar si el e rapid. Prind clanta usi, dar nu reusesc sa o deschid, ca simt cum cineva ma ridica in aer, acel cineva era el. Ma invarte asa in aer, ca sa ma ameteasca bine si sa nu-mi amintesc de mine. Incep sa rad, e destul de amzant sa fiu in preajma lui, nici-o zi nu este ca cealalta._

_-Razi? Inseamna ca nu te-am ametit destul..._

_-Haha s-sunt cu-cuminte..."_

Si daca imi amintesc de acel moment sa nu uitam de momentul din sala de muzica..

_"Iubesc sa fiu in clasa de muzica. Inconjurta de atatea instrumente, intr-o liniste ametitoare care te invita sa te asezi si sa te culci, dar mie nu placi sa dorm in acest loc. Prefer sa ascult muzica in casti sau sa cant pian. Am luat cursuri de pian de cand ma stiu, poate de aceea prefer uneori singuratatea in loc de prezenta unor persoana care doar ma supara sau ma critica. Nimeni nu trece prin sala asta, mai mereu este praf pe instrumente si asta este cam tristut. Consider ca si instrumentele au sentimente, chiar daca suna ciudat, consider ca atata timp cat ceva face parte din tine si este acolo in momentele grele are sentimente si viata. Da stiu, sunt o ciudata, dar imi place ca sunt asa ciudata, dar mama imi zicea ca nimic nu e ciudat e doar unic. Zambesc inconstient si incep sa cant ceva la pian, nu stiu ce cant, doar dau frau liber imaginatiei._

_-Imi place cand esti asa in lumea ta.. Esti unica, stiai?_

_Statea sus pe pian, isi tinea capul intr-o mana asa linistit, nu zambea doar se uita calm la mine, calm. Zambesc, ador cand este asa, cum sa zic, el."_

Uneori ma intreb de ce e asa dragut cu mine, dar imi place sa fie asa. Ador ca nu este la fel ca ceilalti baieti. Faptul ca este diferit se observa repede, poate ceilalti poate cred ca e rebel. Tu nu esti rau, esti tu, asta e o diferenta. Tu in realitate esti o persoana dulce, asta imi aminteste de...

_"Eram pe hol cu Sakura si Ino, ne plimban asa fara rost. Astazi era o zi speciala: era ziua de dat cadouri. Chiar vroiam sa-i vad reactia cand o sa-si dea seama ca eu l-am nimerit tocmai pe el. Urasc scarile astea, mereu am senzatia ca o sa cad. Trecem de bradutul de pe hol, cand dintr-o data apare el. Asa un pic speriat arata spre scari._

_-Hei ce e acolo? zice el cu o spranceana ridicata._

_Incerc sa ma uit in directia aia, recunosc sunt curioasa, dar nu reusesc sa vad ceva, ca ma ia de mana si incepem sa alergam spre sala de muzica."_

Sau inainte de asta cu o ora...

_"Mereu am adorat linistea si o pot gasi doar in sala de muzica sau in biblioteca. Azi m-am gandit sa schimb atmosfera cu cea din biblioteca. Pe la orele astea nu prea este nimeni. Incerc sa iau o carte rosie dintr-un raft destul de inalt, dar nu prea reusesc. Ma ridic pe varfuri, dar nici asa nu reusesc, asa ca incep sa sar pana reusesc sa o prind. Am reusit, uneori mi-as dori sa fiu mai inalta. Iau cartea, incep sa citesc si sa merg pe acolo. Am noroc ca am experienta si stiu pe unde sunt rafturile ca sa nu ma lovesc si sa termin prin dispensar sau ceva de genul. Azi e o zi posomorata, mai bine e sa stau linistita in biblioteca. Am citit aceasta carte de multe ori dar nu ma plictisesc de ea. Cartea asta mai e si metoda prin care mai vorbesc cu el. Ma las pe spate, azi clar e o zi plictisitoare rau de tot. Iau o foaie si incep sa scriu pe ea, ma ridic si o pun inapoi in raftul ei. Cartea asta nu a mai fost citita de ani buni, dar ce sa facem. Las cartea si ma plimb si iar ma intorc la cartea rosie. O iau si caut in ea. Cum credeam o citise si-mi lasase si mie un mesaj. _

_Ma asez pe scara care te ajuta sa ajungi mai sus la rafturi, dar care eu uit merru sa o folosesc, si stiu deja ca a aparut acolo, cu o carte neagra. Ma uit la el si el la mine si incepem o conversatie tampita, dar care ne face mereu sa radem. Se aud niste pasi, eu iau prima carte care o vad si el ridica cartea care o avea in mana. Dupa ce trece amandoi lasam cartile in jos si ne bufneste rasul._

_-Hinata, cum de citesti o carte cu susul in jos?"_

Mereu in jurul lui sunt mai mereu agitata si nu stiu cum sa reactionez. Cred ca-mi place mai mult decat ar trebui si doresc ca prietenia asta sa nu se termine. Stiu, a sunat asa egoist. Poate ar fi mai bine sa-l las in pace sa se deschida cu fetele care-l plac si au curaj sa-i spuna cea ce simt. Eu nu sunt asa si sunt sigura ca ma vede doare ca o surioara mai mica. Viata mea e trista, dar imi place sa vad partea plina a paharului. M-am mutat de curs, acum sunt in cursul de arta si muzica, iar el este in cel de literatura, acum nu mai avem cum sa ne vedem. Este o minune ca tata a acceptat sa ma mut de curs. Am pus o bariera, doresc sa-l indepartez ca sa nu-l supar, mai bine sufer eu in liniste. Tot e asa linistitor, azi au cazut primii flugi de nea, dar inainte de fulgi de nea a venit o ploaie torentiala asa ca m-am adapostit intr-o cafenea. Acum privesc pe geam cu cana de ceai in mana. E timpul sa plec, s-a facut tarziu si maine e prima mea zi de vacanta asa ca mai bine imi petrec timpul in camera mea, acasa, singura.

Am iesit pe strada, e asa frig, dar imi place, e o senzatie placuta, imi aminteste de cand eram micuta. Merg la pas lent, nu ma grabesc nu am de ce. Tata e plecat, Hanabi e la mama si Neji are cursurile de condus. E o noapte destul de sumbra, dar se poate observa stralucirea lunii printre nori. Strazile sunt luminate, nu este nimeni pe strazi la ora asta, ma intreb cat e ceasul. Doamne, este 23:30! Cum de as fost deschis pana la ora?! Era o cafeterie non-stop! Uneori pot sa fiu un mare dezastru. Ma grabesc acasa, cel mai bine e sa merg prin parc. Totul in orasul asta e foarte luminat, asa ca nu-mi e frica. Ajung acasa, cum credeam: toate becurile sunt stinse. Scot cheile si observ un bilet si o mica floricica. Le iau de jos..

_"Stii doar ca nu conteaza in ce curs esti eu mereu o sa fiu cu tine!_

_ Sunt umbra ta, asa ca nu incerca sa te ascunzi de mine. _

_Nu sunt o persoana buna cu sentimentele, poate pentru ca nimeni nu m-a iubit cu adevarat,_

_ dar stiu ca tu pentru mine esti speciala.. Nu-mi doresc sa te dispari si tu.. Ai devenit centrul meu de atentie _

_Cu drag..."_

-Cu drag, Naruto.. Vrei sa fii iubita mea, Hinata?

"-Nu se poate!"

* * *

><p>Hehe, v-a placut?<p>

Eu sper ca da, mi-a luat mult sa incerc sa gandesc ca Hinata in timpurile noastre, si tot cred ca nu am reusit sa-l fac cum trebuie, dar il am de mult si m-am gandit ca merita sa-l public... merita sa-mi citeasca cineva prostiile XD. Nu sunt buna cu sentimentele, dar am incercat sa "intru" in personaj si va spun ca nu e usor U.U

Mmmm lasati-mi un **review *.* **cu parerea voastra! :)

**Multumesc :)**


End file.
